Los Hombres de mi madre
by Kisa Tsutaka
Summary: Los sobrevivientes Hyuugas viven en la misma mansion. Pero su madre es la más activa ¿Que sucede cuando un nuevo hombre entra y se enamora de una hija?¿Porque el amor surge?¿o porque el odio? SasuHina caP 2 up ¡reviews!
1. Chapter 1

LOS HOMBRES DE MI MADRE

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Advertencia: Escenas candentes capítulos siguientes.

Es uno de los pocos fics que son de Sasuhina y me siento orgullosa de esta pareja. Parejas disparejas, Ua bajo su riesgo.

Queleesqueleesquelees.

Capitulo 1

Este día no era de uno de esos que te gusta saludar a la gente y sonreírles como de costumbre. Esté día era pesado y angustiante.

La mañana ,a la hora sonar la trompeta me caí de la cama aun como estudiante AMBU es difícil, en especial por que cargo con una gran responsabilidad …ser una "Hyuuga" y no solo eso cargar con la idea que en mi casa habitan más desconocidos y conocidos.

Estudie en la escuela de Konoha y aprobé con altos requisitos para poder ser aceptada en esta unidad. Mi deseo...No ser débil y poder defenderme.

Desde pequeña recuerdo aquella noche trágica donde casi toda mi familia, mi clan murió. La noche… "Noche blanca y roja", todo mundo la llamo así, Neji y yo a nuestros 6 años, mí hermana de meses de nacida y mi madre de 20 años fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes. Ya para los 8 años la mansión estaba restaurada y con gente por todas partes, hombres que estaban al servicio de mi madre; mujeres que trabajaban en la casa y nosotros con nuestros sentimientos revueltos. Nuestra nana Kureina fue más madre que nana.

El entrenamiento estuvo difícil; Konoha esta sufriendo muchas guerras y nosotros que nos estamos preparando para ser soldados AMBU necesitamos entrenar mas, me sentía sumamente sucia estaba empapada de sudor y de un poco de sangre con tierra.

-¡Hinata-sama!-escuche que alguien me llamaba en la mitad del pasillo.

-¡Neji-neesan-sempai!-lo salude con sumo respeto, mientras me inclinaba para hacerle una reverencia.

-Ya sabes que no es necesario que hagas eso enfrente de mí-me dijo con su voz helada. —Kakashi-sensei te solicita en su cuarto de estudios.

-gracias Neji-y le regale una sonrisa falsa

-No llegues tarde a casa…

- Está bien

Me sentía nerviosa, por el simple hecho de que me hubiera solicitado uno de los mejores ninjas de esta ciudad. Toque su puerta de su oficina y nadie me contestaba…se me hizo raro, volví a tocar y ahora si se escucho una contestación.

-¡"YO"!

-Kakashi-sensei-hice la reverencia.

El me señalo que me sentara en el asiento que estaba enfrente de el, seguí su instrucción y me senté en su lugar.

-Hinata-sama-menciono mi nombre y lo voltee a ver "_siempre me e preguntado porque utiliza esa mascara o.o_"

-Iré directo al grano, estos son unos archivos sumamente secretos-dijo mientras sacaba tres archivos-son de mis mejores ninjas que e tenido el honor de instruirlos y que ahora son de los mejores que hay…

Kakashi movió los archivos de tal manera que pude ver las graficas y las calificaciones y las fotos "_Demasiados sexys -O-"_

-Esta misión te la deje a ti, por que eres mi mejor opción…-hizo una pausa mientras hojeaba uno- necesito que me encuentres a estos dos…-me señalo la fotos de los muchachos "_será un placer…"_

Entonces vi sus apellidos y sus nombres…ahora entendí porque me metieron en esta misión.

-Como ya te abras dado cuenta Hinata, uno es el último Uchicha que queda…el que mato a Itachi y a Orochimaru; y el otro es nada más que el demonio de 9 colas.

-Pero…Kakashi-sensei…yo…digo…no puedo…es que…yo.

-Eres la única que tiene la capacidad, estudiaste a fondo el Byaku y el Sharinga, sabes lo poderoso que es .Ya es ventaja que sepas algo de Sasuke y pues de Naruto es muy sencillo, solo déjate llevar con el…

-pero yo...pero…Neji…Kiba...este…mas fuertes

-Ere suficientemente fuerte...además… escuche que ya ibas a ser el examen AMBU¿No querías ser Medico AMBU?..

-Seeh…pero…es que…no.

-Este seria tu examen AMBU y Tsunade te pasaría-empezó a convencerla-¿Qué dices¿Lo aceptas?

Se quedo pensando unos minutos Hinata, veía las graficas y los datos sobre los dos muchachos, suspiro y cerro los ojos. Respiro y tomo la dedición.

-¿Dónde se encuentran?-pregunto decididamente Hinata

-Supongo que ese es un "si"-dijo felizmente Kakashi –Se encuentran en la Villa del Sonido, están en un calabozo, debajo del castillo.

-¿Villa del Sonido?- se quedo anonada-¿En un calabozo¿Debajo del castillo?

-Si, Si y Si-les respondió

-Pero es que eso significa

-Si, nuevamanete- le dijo Kakashi- Están en crusificación ambos…

-¿Cómo?

-Pues te diré, que la villa del sonido están enojados con ambos por el hecho que mataron a sus mejores ninjas-le empezó a explicar-Sasuke mató a Orochimaru, gracias al 3 Hookage.-hizo una pausa y la vio-Es como si mataran a los mejores ninjas de aquí… ¿Qué harías tu en ese caso?

-Matarlos…

-Exacto, esa es la cual los quieren crucificar-dijo, mientras sacaba otro archivo- Como sabes los crucifican en luna llena – le informo hojeando la carpeta-aquí tengo tu archivo Hinata y vas muy bien, lo único que necesitas es un empujoncito y ya.

-¿Cuándo salgo?

-Mañana en la mañana- le indico –Recuerda que en 2 días es luna llena…por cierto toma en cuenta que el demonio de 9 colas se identifica con los lobos

-Bien…- se levanto de su lugar- con permiso.

-Te tengo que avisar algo también Hinata-dijo Kakashi antes de que Hinata girara la perilla, para salir-Si no están en lugar que te lo indique, sigue buscándolos en esa ciudad o en la que sigue "villa del carmen"

-OK…

-A también- esta vez cacho a Hinata saliendo del cuarto-Le voy a pedir matrimonia a Kureina

Queleesqueleesquelees.

Salio de la biblioteca, se quito sus zapatos. ¡Que día! Ya tenia una misión que no sabia como iba acabar, camino por el pasillo y cada paso que daba se escuchaba otro, se detuvo y sin voltear dijo:

-¿Qué sucede Hanabi?- al decir esto apareció una niña de cabello café largo

-Nada…-dijo la niña que estaba ahora detrás de ella-Solo estoy aprendiendo lo que me enseñaron hoy…

-Bien…- dijo Hinata siguió su camino y luego se detuvo-¿Y Haku?

-Esta en la cocina con Kureina, preparando la comida-le informo la niña –Hinata-chan…

-¿hai?

-Kureina-sama…-empezó a decir-¿Se va a ir de aquí?

-Mmm…demo…no se…

-Es que…desde que tengo memoria Kureina a estado aquí con nosotros… desde- vacilo un poco y sus mejillas estaban pálidas-ya sabes esa noche.

-Hanabi-chan…-la llamo Hinata, le quito unos cabellos de su frente y le dijo-tarde o temprano se tienen que ir y tu-con su dedo índice le indico su pecho- ya deberás de haber hecho tu vida…no siempre estará alguien a tu lado ¿Entendido?

-Si…-afirmo, luego le dijo-me voy a estudiar…mañana tengo examen.

-En ese caso estudia mucho…-la animo Hinata a su hermana de 12 años-Sabes que los Hyuuga sobresalen en todo-le informo mientras se ponía de cuclillas estando así a su altura-ya vez a Neji-kun, es un gran capitán.

-Hinata-chan…-le hablo después de unos minutos de silencio-Extraño a papá…mamá tiene muchos hombres en esta casa…

Ante esto Hinata no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar a su pequeña hermana

-Yo también Hanabi…yo también…

-Mamá…-vacilo-¿tiene relaciones con todos esos hombres?-pregunto, vio a Hinata y esta le sonrió

-Todos cometemos errores…incluso los adultos

-¿Eso son los gritos de Kure-chan? O.O

- ..U sehhh!

Queleesqueleesquelees.

-¿Qué rayos le echaste? O.ó ¡Huele muy mal!

-Berenjena…

-¡Eh ahí el problema!-le dijo enojada Kureina-Era cilantro en vez de berenjena

-¡Oye! Yo soy el que cocina en esta casa, no tu… ¬¬

-¡Por el hecho que sea mujer, no es razón para que no ayude!

-No te estoy discriminado- le aviso mientras se quitaba el delantal- Te estoy haciendo aun lado ¬¬ estorbas…

-¡Cállate maldito joto!

-¡Eso si es discriminación!- le dijo el castaño enfadado-Yo solo te dije la verdad…

-¿Acaso es mentira lo que digo?

-No, pero deberías tratar de respetar mis gustos- volvió a insistir enojado Haku- Que yo sea más bonito que tú y que tengas celos de que te baje a Kakashi "no es mi problema" señorita.

-¡Mejor ve a ver a tu novio!- le menciono harta, sacando del refrigerador algunos ingredientes-¡hasta para eso tuviste malos gustos!

-Mira quien habla ¬¬ ¡Si ni siquiera has tenido sexo con el! XD

-o.Ó ¡DEGENERADO¡IDIOTA, INFELIZ, CERDO, ESTUPIDO!

-¿Qué¿Sigues siendo virgen? xDD

-¿Y que tiene de malo?

-Nada… ahora veo ¬¬ por que querías ver virgen a los 40 xD…- se empezó a burlar Haku, sonrió para si mismo y después de escuchar unos pasos dijo- ¡Ohayo Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama!

-¿De que fue la pelea de hoy?-pregunto Hanabi emocionada- Ayer fue de de la sopa de arroz y hoy fue de la…

-De la berenjena xD –contesto Haku, mientras le servia un plato a Hanabi

-¬¬

-Hn…-Hinata dio un respiro y se acerco para tomar una porción de comida-¿Cómo están los dos?

-Bien…-dijo Kureina mientras tomaba un poco de té-Mis heridas ya sanaron, pero necesito descansar un poco más –hizo un pausa mientras se tocaba su brazo izquierdo-la operación fue dura.

-Valla- dijo Hanabi-pero ya estas mejor Kureina-sama –le dijo alegremente-espero que este verano podamos entrenar…

-Hablando de eso señorita, Hanabi- empezó a decir Haku- creo que es hora de hablar sobre tus calificaciones o.Ó

-¿Calificaciones?-se sorprendió un poco Hinata, vio a su hermana menor que le empezaba sudar las manos-Acabas de decir que ibas a empezar los exámenes ô.o

-¿Empezar?-se rió Haku- Si los termino hace 10 días .O.U

-¿Hanabi! O.ô

-etee…puedo explicarlo – se defendió la niña

-¿A si?-la reto Haku- Aquí tengo en mis manos tus calificaciones

-¿Ya llegaron? o.ó- pregunto furiosa- pensé que llegarían hasta la próxima semana .O.

-¡Virgen santa!- dijo a los 4 vientos-¿Cómo le fue?

-Veamos…-empezó a abrir el sobre-Escritura 10, Calculo 10, Historia Universal 9.5, Shirukens 10, Arco y Flecha 7.5 o.ó… ¡EMPIEZA explicar Hanabi!

-No es mi culpa…

-¿Entonces¡A ver mamacita! ò.Ó creo que las cosas no quedan claro, aquí el que pone las ordenes soy…

-SOY YO – dijo Neji desde la puerta-Llegue…-hizo una pausa y vio a Haku- Bajo este techo yo doy ordenes…

-Si Neji nnU…pero el que te ayuda con las cosas ese si – vio la mirada fulminante de Kureina- podemos ser Kureina y yo…

-Mejor sigue leyendo las calificaciones ¬¬ antes de que sigas criticando…

-A ver sigue…Lenguas extranjeras 10, Transformación 10, Entrenamiento 10.-finalizo Haku leyéndolas-En mi opinión…debiste de haber preguntado ¬¬

-No me culpes… es que no soy buena en esa materia –O-

-Me dejas ver las calificaciones – le dijo Hinata a Haku, el cual se las dio- Mira, yo pienso que deberías meterte a clases extracurriculares…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hinata-sama- le dio por su parte Neji, que le servia Kureina la comida

-¿Eh?

-Si…- Kiba-Kun va a dar clases de verano-le menciono –incluso el me pidió ayuda para conseguir gente.

--¿Kiba –kun?-en los ojos de la pequeña se estaban iluminando por el hecho de pensar en el-bien… bien iré a esas clases

-Que sacrificada – comento Haku a Kureina

-Hanabi-sama- le hablo Neji, secamente- Es hora que vallas al "campamento militar de verano"-sentencio Neji, mientras comía de su plato-el próximo año veras más pelea y necesitas que aprender más. Si deseas ir a saquear tumbas como Hinata y yo debes ir al campamento.

-Hablando de misiones…-masticaba su comida Hinata-mañana salgo a una misión de nivel R.- Haku su bebida la escupió, Neji se le atasco la comida en su garganta, Kureina se callo de la silla y Hanabi abrió los ojos y la boca demasiado grande

-¿Qué tu que?- gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

-¿NIVEL R?-Se sorprendió Hanabi-Eso te ayudara mucho para tu archivo.

-Hinata estoy orgullosa de ti- la felicito Kureina-- eso te ayudara para sacar lo de medico AMBU.

-¿Te hago las maletas?-pregunto Haku-¿Cuántos días te vas? -

-Emm… solo 2 días creo

-Hinata-chan¿Quién te dio la misión?-pregunto Neji, ya volviendo a su color-¿fue Kakashi-sama?

-Hai- afirmo Hinata, acabo de comer y le dijo-voy a entrenar.

-Bien…-le menciono Kureina- ¬¬ Hanabi ¿puede ir contigo?

-Claro…

-¡No! Ò.ó

-DEBES DE IR-gritaron Haku y Kureina

-Debes de mejorar tu Byakuu – le regaño Haku, que se había levantado de su lugar-¡y es un orden!

-también tu defensa ¬¬ -regaño Kureina- Estaba viendo que atacas nada más y no defiendes…

-pero yo…yo- empezó renegar

-TU TE VAS Y PUNTO FINAL- nuevamente los dos gritaron.

------------------------

¡Hola¡me presento Kisa Tsutaka!

¿Nueva en estos rumbos? Nee …jajaja estoy más metida en lo de Ingles xD, estan muy buenos . xD bien este fic es de perdido de 10 capitulos asi que no se quejen xDDD lo hago por gusto y orgullo. ¡TENGO PENSADO OTRO! Pero primero acabo este xDD el otro se llamaria ¡giro inesperado xDD! Uyy alos que les gusta revoltura y pasión y amor verdadero entren xDDD.supuestamente iba a subirlo cuando acabara el fiic..peor al ver que ai gente que se emociona con el sASUSHINA! tambien lo Qise publikaR


	2. Cap 2

LOS HOMBRES DE MI MADRE

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Advertencia: Escenas candentes capítulos siguientes.

Es uno de los pocos fics que son de Sasuhina y me siento orgullosa de esta pareja. Parejas disparejas, Ua bajo su riesgo.

Queleesqueleesquelees.

Capitulo 2

Su cuerpo estaba más empapado, miro el tronco que estaba frente a ella y respiro; vio a Hanabi tirada en el piso boca arriba.

-Bien…acabamos

-¿Acabamos¡Acabamos muertas Hinata-chan! O.ó-refunfuño desde el piso, se empezó a incorporar con una vena en su frente -Son las 9 de la noche o.ó eso significa que estuvimos 3 horas y media entrenando –O-

-¿Cuál es el punto?

-¡Que estoy muerta! X, X- y se dejo caer al piso duro-¿Qué no se supone que deberías descansar?

-Sabes, cuando uno duerme descansa- dijo sarcásticamente Hinata –Anda deja de quejarte y vamos a casa…

-Bien –O-

Las dos hermanas caminaron por el sendero que las lleva a su casa , sin el Byaku activado Hinata pudo sentir un aura nueva dentro del hogar, se limito a notar si su pequeña hermana lo detectaría más no escucho nada sobre eso en todo el camino. Llegaron a una de las puertas que comunicaba el pasillo principal y la abrieron.

-¡Ya llegamos!-anuncio Hinata mientras se quitaba sus zapatillas y esta era imitada por Hanabi.

-Bien ¡Métanse a bañar! ¬¬ desde la cocina las huelo ¡APESTAN!

-¡De acuerdo Haku!

-¿les caliento agua?-pregunto Haku, ahora entrando al mismo corredor donde estaban, Hinata camino a su cuarto; no prestando atención a los dos castaños.

-¡Bromeas¿Verdad?

-Mira mocosa mejor cállate ¬¬ que tus calificaciones no me satisfacen O.ó

-Oye…que sea menor no significa que puedas abusar de mi. Ó.o

-No abuso, digo verdades.

-Le voy a decir a tu novio.

-Ahora tu me estas retando ¿verdad?

-No- contesto la castaña, tomo una toalla y se dirigió a su cuarto-Solo digo verdades...: P

-¿Quien crees que te crea mi hombre, a ti ó a mi?

-a mi xDD, le diré que has tenido sexo con Kakashi

-Ni que quisiera O.ó…no pasa mi sello de calidad

-Está guapo

-No, esta mejor Zabuza

-Porque es tu novio…

-Pero esta más chulo…

-No

-Si

-No

-¡Te podrías ir a bañar Hanabi!-le dijo fuera de sus casillas Hinata que había salido con solo una toalla-¡Haku, el agua esta bien gracias!

-o.o

-O.ó

Queleesqueleesquelees.

Se sumergió todo cuerpo, su cabello largo estaba acomodado en una cebolla simple. Dejo descansar su adolorido cuerpo en las aguas tibias, y cerro los ojos.

Entro Haku por la puerta y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo se sentó a lado de la tina.

-¿Qué tienes ahora?-pregunto Haku desconcertado- No es normal que te enojes.

-Cansada

-Bien, entonces podemos hablar de ciertas cosas o-ô

-¿De que? Si se puede saber…

-Es sobre la mansión- hablo, mientras sacaba un cuaderno- Esta mansión esta dividido en 2 secciones, tiene 300 habitaciones en cada ala y solamente 1 sección y 10 habitaciones ocupamos sin contar que este lugar tiene cada cuarto un baño, cada sección su agua termal y una cocina- hizo una pausa y vio a Hinata-Deberíamos hablar con tu madre ¿Sabes cuanto llevan sin verla?

-Yo, 3 meses-fingió no importancia- Hanabi 11 meses

-Y no puede ser que tu madre "Megumi" no la veas ya que ocupa el otro ala, que domine 120 habitaciones y que siga con sus juegos sexuales.

-¿Crees que me importa?

-Debería de,- la regaño- Hinata tienes 18 años en 1 semana tendrás 19, eres un Soldado AMBU, que próximamente sacaras algo mucho mejor "Medico"-el castaño noto que la Hyuuga empezaba a entender-eres una gran jovencita, que estas apunto de ser una completa mujer…y harás honor a los "Hyuugas", debes de reclamar eso a tu madre, que ella sepa todo lo que has hecho.

-Haku- lo nombro- Yo se lo que debo de hacer…tranquilízate

-¡Eso me gusta escuchar! – le sonrió , se levanto de donde estaba y dijo- ¡por que e educado a alguien que amo!

-Hn…No tanto como Zabuza

-Exacto, tú si me entiendes…

-Haku…-lo detuvo antes de que saliera del baño, se levanto se enrollo una toalla y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla- Eres casi un padre para mi.

-Hiashi…hubiera estado orgulloso de ustedes dos.

Queleesqueleesquelees.

La alarma sonó a las 3:00 AM, se levanto perezosamente y con dificultad salio del cuarto. Camino por el corredor principal y se encontró con Neji ya vestido esperándola en la sala, sentado.

-¿Neji-kun?

-Cuídate mucho…

-Hai-respondió y antes de que se fuera a la cocina , Neji le beso la frente.

-Te juro…- dijo sin verla-que si tu… y yo no fuéramos…familia-hizo una pausa para verla a los ojos directamente, respiro y continuo diciendo-me hubiera enamorado de ti…

Hinata se quedo en silencio por el hecho de que Neji se expresara hacia ella de aquella manera, más sonrió.

-Gracias Neji…- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba-no sabes que alegría me da saber eso- mientras lo abrazaba, en el rostro de el aparecía un ligero tinte rojizo que invadía toda la nariz y mejillas

-¡Buenos días! -!!

-Ohayo, Haku-kun

-Buenos días Haku-sama ¬¬

-Bien- dijo mientras que se podía su delantal-¿Qué van a querer de desayunar?

-Yo, curry

- Huevos y arroz

-En 15 minutos estará servido-hizo una seña con su manos, y en dos patadas ya había dos Haku enfrente de sus ojos-Mientras uno hace desayunar, el otro habla con ustedes n.n

-o.o

-bien…empieza- lo apresuro Neji

-Trata sobre un saqueo de tumbas- le dice mientras saco un mapa- Ayer Tsunade ,comento sobre este nuevo hallazgo arqueológico que tras muchos siglos había sido simple un mito ,más ahora después de encontrar estas pirámides desean saber información de esta antigua cultura…

-¿Dónde se encuentran las ruinas?

-Es lo mejor de todo- le responde Haku a Hinata – están debajo de una cascada, una parte esta en el agua, otra en tierra.

-¿Los Atuka?-Neji dijo casi dudando-¿Así se llama la cultura, o no?

-Esos mismos-le afirma Haku a Neji-Resulta que no tienes suficiente información y como ustedes son los mas expertos en estos casos…

-Bien…lo haremos dentro de un mes- le aviso Neji as Hinata- Supongo que desean sacar información de la biblioteca Hyuuga- dedujo Neji al ver la mirada perdida de Haku

-Yo también opino lo mismo- vio a su doble y dijo-O.O ya esta listo el desayuno…

-¿Qué huele tan bien? u.u…-pregunto somnolienta Hanabi con su pijama –Son las 4 AM , ni siquiera los espíritus están despiertos en esta casa u.ú.

-¿Por qué te levantaste?

-Huele bien…- hizo un pausa –tenia sed -.-ZzZzzZzZZ

-Ten…-le da el vaso lleno de agua- vete adormir ¬¬ porque si no me dara gastritis

-mmm..-hizo unas señas con sus mano y de repente apareció humo y dijo- "Hykuken"1

-Hasta para caminar a su cuarto, le da flojera ¬¬- se enojo Haku-No se lo debí de a ver enseñado.

-Bueno- anuncio Hinata levantándose de su lugar-Yo me voy- Tomo su mochila de viaje, se acerco para ponerse sus zapatillas y luego regreso a la sala

-¿Qué se te olvida? o.O… ¿Despedirte? o.ó!

-Mi mascara- dijo Hinata ignorando lo que dijo su nana –La que me hizo Hanabi, no la que utilizamos para los Saqueos-aclaro ante la mirada furtiva de Haku

-Acá está-menciono Neji entrando a la sala-Vete con cuidado

-Hai! Sanyonara…

-De perdido se despidió u.ú!

Queleesqueleesquelees.

Seis de la mañana. Iba entre ramas de árboles saltando de una rama a otra. Se detuvo y activo su Byaku para revisar si no había alguien en alguna área.

Nadie, en 1 kilómetro.

Decidió acostarse en un tronco para poder descansar un poco entrecerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por su sueño. No duro ni un segundo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose, rápidamente saco su mascara de "Puma" hizo unas señas con sus manos y murmuro:

-2Nikeiido…

Su cuerpo se camuflageo con el alrededor y nada mas se preparo para llegar atacar al enemigo. Cual fue sorpresa al ver a una joven de cabello oscuro largo casi igual que ella , de piel blanca y de ojos oscuros profundos y de un cuerpo con una figura marcada ; tenia que admitirlo muy guapa que era esa mujer. Su cuerpo estaba herido y parecía que huía… y era verdad. Hinata pudo sentir que a gran velocidad venia una flecha directamente a la joven cabello oscuro.

Trato de detener la flecha pero la joven desconocida ya lo había detenido. La joven respira entrecortadamente y se dio cuenta que había combatido mucho. Tomo una posición extraña y se prepara para pelear.

"_Veré un encuentro O.o!...YUPI! xD"_

Se acercaban casi 100 hombres armados contra una mujer que lucia exhausta , vio Hinata unos minutos de su pelea como destruía ,noqueaba y mataba a cada uno; pero al ver que iba cayendo ella misma se preparo para pelar , tomo un arco y una flecha y apunto a un hombre .

Dio un salto y con su mascara aun puesta y dejando en shock a todos, incluso a la joven dijo:

-No voy a decir nada, solo más que pelear.

Hinata empezó a pelear con muchas agallas, matando a cada persona que se atravesaba en su camino, saco su daga y se las implantaba a cada persona que se ponía en su camino. Al que dar solamente la joven y ella, la mujer menciono:

-No necesitaba tu ayuda.

"_Que diablos le pasa O.ó todavía que la ayude!"_

Iba a decir algo cuando una especie de lobo aparece frente de las dos, y con su boca toma a la joven desconocida no sin antes noqueándola por completo.

-Ese fue el guardián de el demonio- reacciono Hinata, corrió atrás de aquella bestia tratando de no perderlo de vista. Se detuvo y pudo verlo a unos 30Km de diferencia, siguió saltando entre las ramas de los árboles una hora y media.

Se detuvo y se dio cuenta en donde encontraba, en la afueras nada mas que nada menos del La Villa del Sonido, con su Byaku activado observo que el lobo se convertía en un rubio alto atractivo que lo reconoció como:

Naruto

Pero algo raro anda mal por ahí, sus ojos no eran de color azul como recordaba en la foto, tenían un color púrpura como ido…posesionado.

Vio que el cuerpo de la mujer era llevado a un templo al igual que el rubio los seguía, Hinata se concentro más para ver tras las paredes y se encontró donde estaba el calabozo, vio como el cuerpo de la joven era puesto en forma de cruz, y luego se encontró con el cuerpo de una corpulenta rubia que también era puesto en la misma forma.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?-Hinata perdió de vista según ella al rubio, vio alrededor de las personas y no lo encontró alrededor-no importa…-se quito su mascara y su cabello se lo enredo en una trenza, bajo del árbol y se encamino para entrar a las puertas de la villa del sonido.

Llego a la puerta y como lo suponía se encontró con 2 guardias a los cuales ellos la observaron al notar el color de ojos tan especial que identificaba a loa Hyuugas.

-¿De donde viene?-pregunto uno de ellos

-Villa del Carmen –mintió Hinata

-Miente…-le dijo el otro- es una hyuuga…los Hyuugas provienen de Konoha.

-Es verdad eso- cierra los ojos Hinata, no pensó en encontrarse alguien astuto como el- pero tome en cuenta que los Hyuugas una rama de la familia se fue a Villa del carmen –le informo

-Mmm…- uno de ellos dudo ante la explicación-¿Cuál es el centro de Villa del carmen?

-La universidad-respondió confiadamente- Calle del norte de la oficina del Kazake, calle Sheldium, entre 16 de noviembre…¿otra cosa que necesiten saber que soy habitante de Villa del Carmen?

Los soldados se miraron y la dejaron pasar, vio que las calles había poca gente era posible transitar bien. Se encamino a un hotel, busco su monedero y solicito un cuarto para poder descansar, después de pagar y ya dirigirse a su cuarto, activo su Byaku para poder localizar bien el lugar.

Después de estarse concentrando más en ver, pudo escuchar las voces de gente

"_Próxima noche…crucificación…noche de sangre…dos mujeres…transformación…Uchicha."_

-Esta es la noche…-dijo abriendo los ojos y sin más pensarlo se dejo caer en la cama donde dormiría las próximas 5 horas.

Queleesqueleesquelees.

La noche llego y se escabullo silenciosamente por los calabozos, saco su daga sagrada y mato uno a uno silenciosamente a todos los guardianes de la manera más sanguinaria. Su mascara y su traje blanco la asía distinguirse. Siguió bajando al calabozo y se encontró con dos jóvenes. Se acerco a ellas, al escuchar los pasos las jóvenes miraron a la persona que estaba portando una mascara.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la rubia de ojos azules-Todavía no es luna llena para que nos maten…

Hinata se acerco a ellos con pasos lentos, saco su daga y con ella los desato de su prisión.

-Sigan me- dijo Hinata mientras salía por una ventana con barrotes, tomo su cosas que las había dejado en el techo de un edificio y se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad.

Queleesqueleesquelees.

Después de horas de salir huyendo de la ciudad del Sonido, se detuvo Hinata y se quito su mascara y la trenza dejando libre su pelo.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga y Kakashi –sensei me dio está misión.-dijo Hinata pudo notar que la rubia tanto como la de cabello oscuro se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

-Así es.-les afirmo luego les explico- realmente mi misión era otra, pero primero me asignaron esta- y les sonrió.

Ya veo –menciono la rubia mientras se rascaba la barbilla-Bueno¿ahora que hacemos Hinata-chan?

-Seguiremos caminando hasta llegar a Konoha-le informo a la rubia, que era la única que mantenía la comunicación.- ¿O se siente cansados?

-No, solo tengo hambre hace 3 días que no como y no duermo… ¡DESCANCEMOS 1 HORA! n,n

-Hm.…

-¡SI! POR AQUÍ HAY UN CENTRO DE RELAJACIÓN! n,n-siguió insistiendo la rubia

-bueno…-acepto Hinata

Aquella mujer era muy distinta al otra , miro a la de cabello oscuro y se dio cuenta que estaba observándola muy detenidamente

ACABEACABEACABEACABEYUPI!!!

Alo! Pues.. si heme aquí..en este fic ¡ yei! Ni e acabado el de POT .O. i ia empeze a otro xD dejen ustds xDD se me ocurrio otro - de SHAMANKING! REN x PIRIKA!!! - es una gran idea!!! Jjajaja pero después lo escribire xDD.

SI te gusta PRINCE OF TENNIS Ryoma x Sakuno entra a leer mi fic "Doble Identidad!" Si te gusta Digimos Ryo x Rika entra ps.. aINTELECTO REBELDE o el ONESHOT "Medieval time" xDDDD

Invente... si xDD la verdad perdonen pero es solo no se me estos símbolos y es un universo alterno como todos mis ficzillos baratushoos!:

sigo con mis ideas loQas xD

1"hykuken": desaparecer.

2 Nikeiido: invisible


End file.
